Patrick.wmv
Somedays i used to like Spongebob everyday. So i went to Google searching for Spongebob episodes, at the very bottom of page 9 was "Spongebob S10E190 Patrick.wmv". I clicked the file and thinked it was Mediafire who hosted that file. So i downloaded the file and there was 2 txt files. The first txt file said "''This is a lost episode of "Spongebob Squarepants" AKA Patrick's Biggest Revenge!, It aired in 6/3/14." '' Then the second txt file said "(WARNING) This episode contains screaming, blood, gore, death, suicide, killing and violence. Even though it is scary, Then coer" your eyes with a blanket or something! So i clicked the file to "Patrick's Biggest Revenge!.wmv" and "Windows Media Player" popped up. The intro was fine, But the music was reversed. It all started when Patrick was eating all of Squidward's food. The source was taken from "Patrick's Staycation". So Squidward said "Patrick! You dimwited moron. GET OUT OF MY KITCHEN OR I WILL BEAT THE LIVING PANCAKES OUT OF YOU!!!", Then Patrick said "Sorry! I just wanted some "Mac & Cheese." Then Squidward said "You'll have some tomorrow! Now GET OUT!!!". Then Patrick ran out of Squidward's house, While there was 5 Minutes of static. Then Patrick had hyper realistic eyes from "Spongebob Red Mist", Then he went to the store to get a Playstation 2 so he could play "Sonic Mega Collection Plus". Then he played it. So i showed this video to my brother and he saw it. So he was laughing of when Patrick killed Spongebob after he said "OH SHOOT!!! This is sooooooo scary but EPIC! And it cracks me up my bro!". And my heartbeat pounded! Because i said "OMG!!! THIS IS SO NOT FUNNY BRO, LIKE WHY IN THE HECK WOULD STEPHEN HILLENBERG DO SUCH A THING TO CREATE THIS STUPID EPISODE?!?! Why "Nickelodeon Studios" WHY?!?!?!". And i was crying and was scared to death. And then he killed Oggy. You can hear Oggy's yelling from "suicidemouse.avi" and chainsaws playing! And i saw Patrick killing Catbug. Besides it was NOT Catbug's yelling from "suicidemouse.avi". It was Catbug yelling from the main Youtube video called "Best Of Catbug - Braviest Warriors on Cartoon Hangover". Then he killed Sandy, Plankton & Mr. Krabs after Mr. Krabs took Plankton to the Chum Bucket. Then Patrick had those hyper realistic eyes from "Spongebob Red Mist" and he was staring at me for 2 Minutes of static while there was multiple copy frames of the Klasky Csupo logo from The "Rugrats Lost Episode.avi in the picture of Patrick" Then Patrick commited suicide after i was looking at the picture. Then the video ended, While my brother was still laughing & i was scared. So i uploaded it on Youtube and there were 5 likes, 2 dislikes, 10 views and 4 comments. PatchouliIsSexy999 said "Oh mah gawd. patrick should have been retarded. whatever. back to mugen!". Then Sandi Wescott said "OMG!!! I'm never watching spongebob again. Then TheAngryGrandpaShow said "Oh boy. i bet i could show this to grandpa!". Then Ltv Mca said "Worst KLASKY CSUPO ever! Then yesterday my reuploaded video was deleted. It said "This video was deleted as requested by "Nickelodeon" Sorry about that :\", Then i was pissed and i had no choice but to delete the ".wmv" video and empty the Recycling Bin and went back to my Mugen. If you ever see a Spongebob wmv file that has Sony Vegas Pro effects on it, Then just ignore it and don't watch it! Just watch ones with Sparta Remixes or something. Category:Lost Episodes Category:Trollpasta Category:Death Category:Blood and Gore Category:Suicide Category:Spongebob Category:Files